


Sing

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [51]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy learns what her song can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

Mandy could tell by the look on her aunt's face that she knew why she was here. Maybe her fiddling and blushing face gave her away.

"Let me guess, you have another awkward question?" asked Jess. Mandy dipped her head, still fiddling with the end of her braid.

"I came to you first because I thought you'd know," said Mandy. Jess smiled and beckoned her over to a sun-warmed red rock.

"Another thing about a boy," said Jess. "You're not..." Her eyes went to Mandy's stomach, and the girl paled.

"No!" said Mandy, her eyes widening. "But it's kind of related."

"This should be interesting," said Jess. Mandy fiddled with her braid a bit more.

"When you... sing, does your husband ever...?" Her cheeks burned, but her aunt only laughed.

"Try to jump my bones? Oh, all the time," said Jess.

"Is it because he's a guy?" asked Mandy.

"The song works on all mortals," said Jess. "That's just part of being a siren, sweetie."

"Then how come mum's song never does that to mama?" asked Mandy. "Mum is always reinforcing the wards but mama never even looks like she wants to do that."

"Maybe your mama just has excellent self-control," said Jess.

"You've met my mama, right?" asked Mandy. "She has the worst self-control."

"Well then, ask her," said Jess. Mandy bit her lip and looked away. "Oh come on, you can ask your aunt about this but not your own mother?"

"It might be the wrong question," said Mandy. "You know how she is."

"Just try," said Jess.

Mandy returned home, rebraiding her hair again. Hopefully her mother wouldn't be too upset by the question.

"Mum, why doesn't your song work on mama?" asked Mandy. "Aunty Jess said that a siren's song is supposed to make all mortals feel like... sex." She flushed bright red at the last word, but her mother simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're hardly a virgin, Mandy, how can you be shy about this?" asked Katja.

"Because you're my mum and it's weird," said Mandy.

"I can't say I know the feeling but your mama is the same with her mama," said Katja. "It's not like you're talking about BDSM or anything. But if you do, talk to Louisa or one of her mistresses about that." Mandy looked horrified, and Katja laughed. "Only joking, baby. Now, what was the question again?"

"Aunty Jess said that a siren's song is meant to make whoever hears it want to have sex with them," said Mandy, her cheeks still burning. "How come mama doesn't do that when you sing?"

"I actually never thought about that," said Katja. "I just assumed it was because she was a girl."

"Aunty Jess said it works on all mortals," said Mandy. "And maybe it does because everyone here is always having sex. Except Mark, but he's never here, and Evie because she goes to the Buttergoods, and the babies because they're babies."

"Maybe," said Katja, looking thoughtful. "Or maybe I'm broken."

"It's because you hum," said Alex, walking into the lounge room. "I asked some people and did some research. When you sing, the aphrodisiac effect takes place. But when you hum, it's dulled a lot. It's not direct, more like a light mist."

"We only started humming when we started school so as not to draw attention," said Katja.

"Yeah, sexual attention," said Alex. "And I think the others just forgot."

"That was never part of it, father just told us to hum so that we didn't..." she trailed off as she realised. "He knew."

"He may be evil, but he's not stupid," said Alex. "He's had two kids, Kitty. Probably more but I have no reason or interest in finding out." She laughed. "You should see your faces." Both mother and daughter looked horrified and sickened by the thought of Mr Sands doing... that.

"I think you broke her," said Mandy, recovering faster. She laughed. "So if I hum, Walter won't be like that?"

"Yep, and the song still works," said Alex. "Of course, if you do want to seduce him, you know how to do it. Just as long as he's okay with it."

"Okay. Mum, will you teach me how to hum the songs?" asked Mandy. "Because sometimes it's just not the right time."

"Yes, I understand," said Katja. She shot a look to her wife. "Don't ever do that again."

"What, remind you that Mr Sands has had se-"

"Yes!" Mandy giggled at her mother's reaction. "Oh and by the way Mandy, singing in the shower also has the same effect."

"Then maybe you should start singing in the shower."

"Mama!" Mandy left the room before her parents could start making goo-goo eyes at each other. She could have her humming lessons later.


End file.
